Third Chances
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "They always say third time's the charm, right?" Erik/Jonathan. AU. Oneshot.


Erik van der Woodsen felt the cool Autumn New York air against his skin and sighed. This was going to be his last year in New York. Soon, he'd be going off to college (Ivy League, of course. The van der Woodsen/Bass/Humphrey family wouldn't have anything less), and he was beginning to realize how much he'd actually miss this place. He guessed that was why he came to Central Park. This spot in New York held an attachment to him that not even he fully understood.

He knew part of the reason was years before Serena went off to boarding school, they'd come here and play catch or talk about their mom's new boyfriend/husband. They'd buy ice cream and gaze at the clouds and just… be there. He had some of his best memories with his sister in this place. It would always have a special place in his heart because of it.

Another part of the pull was because after "the accident" he always came here to think. This was one of the few places he knew that was peaceful enough to help him get his head on straight (before he was shipped to that Ostroff Center). Sure, he was still lonely (part of him longing for Serena to be there), but it wasn't as bad with the calm in the park. He would always be grateful for it.

The biggest part, however, was because this was the place he and Jonathan shared their first kiss. He knew it was corny and cheesy to be drawn to the place for that reason (especially because he and Jonathan were broken up), but there was something about that day, that kiss, that just made him drawn to it.

The kiss wasn't overly romantic or passionate, and it had happened somewhat suddenly. He had been ranting about his family and how Bart and Lily were always fighting. He then looked at Jonathan and told him he was thankful to have him, one good, normal thing in his life. And Jonathan responded by leaning over and kissing him. It wasn't overly long or drawn out, but it was by far the best kiss Erik had ever had, because he wasn't expecting it.

He continued walking around the park when he heard a voice behind him call, "Erik! Wait up!" He turned to see the boy he had just been thinking about jogging toward him.

"Jonathan… hey…" He replied, shocked. He hadn't seen the other boy since the disaster debutant ball. It hadn't went anything like he thought it would. He had learned very quickly that Jenny Humphrey was going to be ten times worse than Blair Waldorf. Because, while Blair had her faults, she did actually care about a few people other than herself. After Jenny became Queen, it seemed like her compassion for others went out the window.

"Hey." He said, giving Erik a smile when he was caught up to him. "I haven't seen you for awhile. How have you been?"

Erik was still shocked the other boy was talking to him, and so kindly, too. The last time he had seen Jonathan, he thought that Jonathan thought that he was the scum of the Earth. He was confused, but happy at the same time. It took this chance run-in for him to realize how much he missed the other boy. He just hoped he didn't blow it… again.

"I've been…" He trailed off. What could he say? Things with Jenny hit an all-time low and they had to ship her to Hudson to try to get the old Jenny Humphrey back? Or how he still hated Chuck for what he did to Jenny, both recently and Freshman year? No. He couldn't. But he didn't want to lie to Jonathan, either. "I've been fine. Busy. My mom and I went looking at colleges a couple of weeks ago. What about you?"

"The same as you, for the most part. Busy and college-bound. We're not the most interesting of Upper East Siders, are we?" He said and laughed and Erik joined in. His laugh was contagious.

"Yeah, but maybe that's a good thing. I don't think I could handle being as 'interesting' as Chuck or even Nate. I'd explode from all the drama. I put all that stuff behind me last year."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm glad. I always knew you were better than that stuff, Erik. I'm glad you realized you were, too. When _did_ you realize you were?"

Erik was quiet for a moment before saying softly, "A couple weeks after our breakup, if you want the honest answer."

It was Jonathan's turn to be quiet. The boys walked in silence for a few moments, letting the wind hit their faces and feel the leaves crunch beneath their feet. Finally, Jonathan broke the silence by saying, "I didn't break up with you because I hated you or anything, you know. I just… I hated what you were becoming. And after watching Jenny change so drastically in a short amount of time, I couldn't stand to watch it happen to the guy I was in love with and not be able to do anything about it."

Erik nodded, processing his words. "I understand. I was fighting for us, though. It wasn't right of Jenny to dump the smoothie on me or egg you on Halloween. That was especially uncalled for. I just… I wanted to bring her ego down a peg or two. But if I had known that it would cause you to breakup with me… I wouldn't have done it."

Jonathan smiled. "That's good to know. It was hard for me, too. I missed you. A lot. There were times when I just wanted to say 'screw it' and call you. But I didn't. My pride wouldn't let me."

"Well, on some level, I'm glad you didn't." Erik saw the hurt look cross Jonathan's face before he added, "Because, if you had, you would've given up on something you believed in. And that's not the guy I fell for."

Jonathan smiled. "Thanks. And thanks for understanding. You're a really great guy, Erik."

Erik laughed shortly before saying, "Yeah, well you're a better one." He meant it, too. When everyone else on the Upper East Side stooped to the level of backstabbing and plotting against each other, Jonathan didn't. He always stood up for what he thought was right, and always followed through with it. It was one of the things Erik loved about him.

Erik felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a text from Serena. He opened the message and read: **E, can you come home soon? I really need to talk to someone & B's not answering her phone. Please? Thanks. Love you, Bro! -S**

The boy sighed. He couldn't ditch Serena if she really needed someone. He turned to the other boy and said apologetically. "I have to go. Serena needs me and I want to be there for her. But, maybe we could meet up sometime, for coffee or something?"

Jonathan smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds awesome. Would it be like a… date?"

Erik bit his bottom lip. He hadn't meant for it to be a date, but looking at the other boy, he realized he wanted it to be. He just wasn't sure Jonathan wanted it to be. "Only if you want it to be." He said, honestly.

Jonathan's smile grew. "Great. It's a date. Call or text me when you want to go, okay? I'll meet you." Erik nodded and watched the other boy walk off.

As he walked toward the Central Park exit, he was aware that this would be his and Jonathan's third time going out, but he wasn't worried. He and Jonathan both seemed to be in different places (especially him) than when they broke up. He really thought this could work.

Besides, they always say third times the charm, right?

**Spotted: Little van der Woodsen with and ex flame. Are they rekindling their lost love? Will the sparks from their old love grow into a fire again? Or will they burn out quickly? Don't worry, I'll keep you posted. You Know You Love Me, XOXO, Gossip Girl**

_Fin_

**I've been wanting to write an Erik/Jonathan fic FOREVER. I know that not a lot of people read E/J fics, but that's okay. I hope the people that do read this like it. Sorry for any OOC-ness on my part. I tried.**

**This is AU, because I cut out the part in the storyline about Erik getting with Elliot. I don't really like Elliot and he was in what, two episodes? And in one of them he had a girlfriend? I wish they would bring **_**that**_** storyline back in. Also, I'm seriously hoping for an E/J reunion… again! They were so perfect together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Gossip Girl**_**, if I did, Erik would get A LOT more screen time, EJ never would've broken up, and Jenny wouldn't be off the show. Also, NJ would've hooked up.**


End file.
